


Волчья стая

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Long, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: Кто сказал, что стать анимагом легко? Формой Драко Малфоя оказался волчонок, но как далеко это его заведет?(Или Гарри здесь альфа, а у Драко лапки)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 48





	Волчья стая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



— Ничего не выходит, — бросил Драко, нервно меряя шагами комнату. — Прошло четыре месяца, а я все на том же месте! Мы просто теряем время, Лавгуд!

Луна кивала, раздражая своей невозмутимостью. Поворчав еще некоторое время, Драко все же признал, что ее помощь неоценима, хоть он не понимает и половины из того, о чем она толкует.

Сам факт того, что Драко подружился с кем-то настолько… необычным, не поддавался логическому объяснению, однако так оно и было. Когда они вернулись в Хогвартс, Луна оставалась такой же открытой и дружелюбной и постепенно завоевала доверие Драко, хоть тот и считал, что после войны уже ни с кем не сможет сблизиться. Луна оказалась хорошим другом — по крайней мере, она не насмехалась над его жалкими попытками трансформации.

— Ты накручиваешь себя, Драко, — мягко укорила она. — У меня получилось. И у Гарри тоже, всего через…

— Да-да, этот тупица Поттер, — скривился Драко. — Должно же у него хоть что-нибудь получаться.

Говорить о Поттере, который — Драко и так прекрасно это помнил! — трансформировался всего лишь после двух занятий с Луной, совершенно не хотелось, особенно если учесть тот факт, что Драко работал как проклятый уже четыре месяца без малейшего результата.

— Не будь таким мелочным, — наставительно сказала Луна. — Гарри не увлекался теорией, а просто сосредоточился и сделал это, вот и все, — она нахмурилась, стараясь что-то припомнить. — Точно! Мы были в саду, так что наверняка ему помогли мозгошмыги…

Драко стойко хранил молчание. Он знал по опыту, что в подобных случаях с Луной лучше не спорить. Иначе дело закончится либо его мигренью, либо тем, что Луне все же удастся убедить Драко в реальности неведомых науке существ. Так недалеко и до поисков нарглов в розовых кустарниках, высаженных в саду Хогвартса.

Однако идея заниматься на природе ему понравилась. Ночной воздух освежает, к тому же снижалась вероятность, что его бесплодные потуги кто-то заметит.

Полная луна мягко освещала дорожки. Под ногами хрустел снег. Тишина могла показаться зловещей, но в Драко она вселяла лишь спокойствие. Ветер шевелил его волосы и приятно охлаждал. В общем, тут было неплохо.

Луна повернулась к нему, ее светлые волосы и глаза сияли в темноте.

— Давай попробуем еще раз. Старайся не думать, а чувствовать, хорошо?

Сказать легче, чем сделать, однако Драко последовал ее совету. Он зажмурился и постарался очистить сознание от мыслей, что потребовало немалой концентрации. Расслабив мышцы, Драко постарался пробудить древние, животные инстинкты. В опустевшем сознании ярко вспыхнул образ луны, что показалось особенно важным. Драко тянулся к ней, словно повинуясь зову крови, и…

Все произошло очень быстро. Он не успел осознать, как тело семнадцатилетнего, дрожащего на холодном сентябрьском ветру мальчика изменило форму, а угол зрения неуловимо сместился. Слух и обоняние обострились в десятки раз. Как он мог не замечать раньше? Сад, который он считал безмолвным, был наполнен щебетом, кваканьем и шелестом. Драко жадно огляделся, наблюдая за открывшейся ему тайной жизнью ночных созданий. Мир выглядел по-другому — все будто ожило. Ветер ласково взъерошил его мех — значит, и правда получилось? А ярко светившая луна…

— Ты сделал это! — восторженно вскричала Лавгуд. — Ах, Драко, я так тобой горжусь!

Драко настороженно подпрыгнул, заново распознавая ее голос и запах. Вопросительно помахивая ушами, он посмотрел на Луну, которая тут же присела на корточки.

Стоп. Зачем бы ей это делать?

— Ты такой милашка! — доверительно сообщила она, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий мех. Драко подумал, что она выглядела просто великаншей. Странно, что он не замечал этого раньше.

Или это он сам уменьшился в размерах? Драко подскочил к озеру, припал на мягкие лапки — отлично, у него были лапки! Судя по их толщине, Драко заключил, что, по крайней мере, он не превратился в крысу или хорька. Великий Мерлин, только бы не кролик!

С опаской Драко склонился над озером и посмотрел на свое отражение. В ответ на него уставилась острая мордочка с торчащими ушками и огромными серебристыми глазами, окруженная белым пушистым мехом. Драко наклонился ниже, желая рассмотреть себя получше. Вильнув хвостиком, он оскалился. Отражение послушно обнажило миниатюрные клыки. Драко издал удивленный возглас. Мать твою, неужели…

— Драко!

От резкого оклика Драко потерял концентрацию и мгновенно вернулся в человеческую форму. Он еле успел опереться на руки, не то свалился бы прямо в озеро.

— Ох, прости, — слегка задыхаясь, Луна подбежала ближе. — Не хотела тебя пугать.

— Я не испугался. Просто не ожидал, — оскорбленно фыркнул Драко. Осмотрев на свое вновь обретенное человеческое тело, он обнаружил, что мир снова замолчал, а легкость, воцарившаяся было в голове, испарилась.

— Так и знала, что ты будешь волком! — с гордостью сообщила Луна. — Белый, как я и думала. В принципе, это довольно логично. Есть у меня одна теория насчет…

— Волк? — недоверчиво отозвался Драко. Он-то принял себя за лисицу-альбиноса. Не слишком впечатляюще, но сойдет. О волке он и не мечтал. — Я был слишком маленьким! Меньше тебя раза в три!

— А как же иначе, дурачок, — улыбнулась Лавгуд. — Ты что, не читал книгу, которую я тебе давала? Анимагическая форма развивается постепенно. Сначала ты превращаешься в малыша — в твоем случае это волчонок.

Драко разочарованно заморгал: он-то надеялся сразу стать взрослым.

— И долго я буду расти?

— Всему свое время, — обнадежила его Луна. — Сила твоей магии определяет темп взросления. Оно может занять недели или, скажем, месяцы.

— Но я думал, мы закончили! — простонал Драко.

— Совершенствовать анимагическую форму можно всю жизнь! — строго одернула его Лавгуд. — Повторение — мать учения, помнишь?

Проигнорировав ее наставление, Драко капризно проворчал:

— Не хочу быть щенком! Хочу быть взрослым.

— Прежде, чем ходить, научись ползать, Драко. Я уже объясняла: чем больше ты будешь находиться в теле волчонка, тем скорее окрепнет твоя анимагическая сущность!

Еще немного повозмущавшись, Драко смирился. Все равно ничего нельзя было изменить.

Луна ободряюще улыбнулась и взъерошила ему волосы (идиотская привычка, от которой Драко был бессилен ее отучить), прежде чем они вернулись в замок. Вдруг ему пришла в голову одна мысль:

— Слушай, а какая форма у Поттера?

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы он узнал про твою?

— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Драко. Это слишком личное, нечего Поттеру совать сюда нос.

— Вот именно, — пожала плечами Луна.

Драко нахмурился, но не смог заставить себя сменить тему:

— Но моя форма круче, ведь правда? Ну, скажи, Лавгуд!

Луна дружески ему улыбнулась:

— Она прекрасна, Драко!

***

Охотник выслеживал свою жертву, крадясь на мягких лапах. Луна освещала все вокруг мертвенным светом, хотя было далеко за полночь. Его тень была незаметна на снегу, да и сам он был почти невидимкой. Эти земли принадлежали ему, и жертва скоро пожалеет о том, что забралась на его территорию. Охотник припал на задние лапы, чутко вслушиваясь в ночную тишину. Затем он оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл в прыжке.

…В последний момент сверчок, насмешливо застрекотав, отпрыгнул в кусты, и щенок неловко плюхнулся на заиндевевшую траву. Драко зарычал, показывая клыки, и огляделся, выглядывая, далеко ли убрался злосчастный сверчок. Когда, наконец, стрекот смолк, он раздраженно запыхтел, напоминая обиженного маленького шпица.

Так нечестно!

Вот уже две недели он работал над превращением, и сейчас оно давалось ему легко. Быть волчонком оказалось даже весело. В реальной жизни Драко, почти достигнувший совершеннолетия, был вынужден владеть собой и поступать так, чтобы не навлечь на их многострадальную семью еще больше неприятностей. А волчонком он мог бегать, прыгать и беситься в свое удовольствие.

Кроме физических изменений, Драко замечал трансформации и в своем сознании. Луна оказалась права насчет инстинктов: в лесу Драко был невероятно любознательным и шаловливым, словно впал в детство. И он искренне наслаждался своей случайно обретенной свободой.

Однако были и сложности. Например, он категорически не мог заставить себя добывать пропитание охотой. Однажды он прихлопнул муху (неудачное покушение на сверчка не в счет), но дальше этого не пошло. Понимая, что без таких элементарных навыков он точно не повзрослеет, Драко злился на себя еще больше. Луна советовала набраться терпения, но у него не получалось.

К тому же Драко страдал от одиночества. Повинуясь инстинктам, он отчаянно тосковал по себе подобным. Здорово было бы поиграть с ровесниками и научиться охоте от старших членов стаи, однако в округе Хогвартса таковых явно не наблюдалось.

Драко задрал морду и протяжно завыл на луну. Как всегда, ему никто не ответил. Драко жалобно заскулил — отчаянно хотелось порезвиться в компании другого волчонка! Неужели он так много просит?

Расстроенный Драко потрусил в сторону Хогвартса, привычно протиснувшись сквозь щель в каменной ограде. Но вскоре он позабыл о своих невзгодах, увлеченно прислушиваясь к все новым и новым звукам, происхождение которых частенько оставалось неясным. Запретный Лес больше не казался страшным — напротив, он был гигантской игровой площадкой, созданной специально для Драко.

Весело повизгивая, Драко побежал дальше, оставляя на снегу крошечные отпечатки лапок.

***

Вышло еще лучше, чем он думал! Драко неистово носился по лесу, фыркая и валяясь в траве. Он даже разыскал гнездо куропаток и совершил на них нападение. Птицы оказались быстрее, но Драко не расстроился. Все равно было весело.

К тому же дурацкие куропатки вовсе не были самой завидной добычей в лесу. Немало загадок хранили камни, деревья и кустарники. И Драко был твердо намерен исследовать каждый уголок, каждую норку, каждую…

Внезапно сзади послышался шорох. Из кустов шмыгнул перепуганный заяц, а прямо перед носом Драко вспорхнула стая пестрых птиц. В той стороне явно кто-то был. Волчонок навострил уши.

Вдруг вдалеке послышался негромкий вой. Звук был низким и таким глубоким, что шерсть у Драко на загривке встала торчком. Другой волк! Он завилял хвостом и вывалил язык. Наконец-то с одиночеством покончено!

Отогнав человеческие мысли о необходимости все обдумать и обезопасить себя, Драко помнил только об одном: ему нужен был товарищ для игр, и к черту осторожность!

Восторженно взвизгнув, он нырнул в кустарник.

***

Волк-одиночка прокладывал себе путь сквозь деревья и кустарники. Его темно-серый мех был усыпан снежинками, а лапы слегка поскрипывали, ступая по насту. Однако это пустяки: его шкура была достаточно толстой, чтобы перенести и более суровый мороз.

Сейчас его интересовала только охота.

Стараясь не спугнуть жертву, Гарри не отрывал от зайца взгляда. Не хотелось бы начинать все сначала. Сегодняшняя охота обязана быть успешной, ведь Гарри так редко позволяет себе выбираться в лес: вернувшись в человеческое тело, ему всегда тяжело вспоминать о том, что он убил живое существо. Однако этой ночью инстинкты взяли верх.  
Гарри нравилась его анимагическая форма, и очень быстро регулярные превращения стали ему необходимы. Волки были свободны, сильны и прекрасны. Их существование было простым и ясным, не то что жизнь Гарри. Луна уверяла его, что в трансформации нет ничего предосудительного. Он может превращаться так часто, как ему хочется. Гарри верил, однако некоторые вещи его смущали.

Волки должны жить в стае. Потребность в себе подобных частенько превышала все разумные пределы. Шатаясь по лесу в одиночку (полгода щенком, а в последнее время — молодым зверем), Гарри с легкой завистью думал о мародерах, которые стали анимагами, просто чтобы Римусу не было скучно.

Конечно, особого выбора у него не было. Волки жили в отдалении друг от друга и яростно защищали свои земли от чужаков. Гарри и сам регулярно отпугивал наглых захватчиков и постепенно закрепил за собой довольно большой участок леса. Но безответный вой заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя отвергнутым целым миром.

Оставалось только одно развлечение — охота.

У-у-у!

Вой прорезал тишину так внезапно, что Гарри непроизвольно откликнулся и спугнул предполагаемую добычу. Глядя, как улепетывает заяц, он с досадой зарычал. Внезапно из кустов выкатился маленький комочек шерсти и принялся сосредоточенно обнюхивать Гарри. Это еще что такое?

Комочек подпрыгнул, заставив Гарри попятиться от неожиданности. Снизу вверх на него глядела беленькая пушистая мордочка, серые глаза сияли от любопытства.

Гарри прищурился: это был чужак.

***

Гарри в замешательстве попятился назад. Волчонок, прижав уши, доверчиво на него поглядывал. Его белоснежная шерстка почти сливалась со снегом, и только серебристые глаза ярко выделялись на белом фоне.

Волк слегка ощетинился, не зная, чего ожидать. Как щенок сюда попал? Неужели не знал, что эта территория принадлежит Гарри? И где его стая? Идет вслед за волчонком, чтобы напасть? Шерсть на загривке волка опасно зашевелилась, и он грозно зарычал, чтобы щенок понял: без боя он не сдастся.

Но глупый волчонок ответил заливистым веселым лаем и завилял хвостиком. Вывалив розовый язык, он припал на задние лапки, бесстрашно рассматривая волка. Одобрительно взвизгнув, он подпрыгнул ближе, окончательно нарушая личные границы.

Гарри растерялся. От других волков он видел лишь агрессию и желание захватить его территорию — собственно, поэтому Гарри и стал одиночкой. Но сейчас он столкнулся с вопиющим нарушением всех возможных правил! Чужаки не должны были отпускать детеныша бродить по его территории в одиночку. О чем они только думали?

Пока Гарри задумался, щенок подбежал еще ближе и лапкой ударил по его хвосту. Острые, как бритвы, челюсти щелкнули, Гарри резко обернулся и зарычал, обнажая клыки.

Не помогло.

Волчонок опрокинулся на спину, выставив беззащитный животик и продолжая вилять хвостом. Серебристые глаза умоляюще смотрели на Гарри, призывая к шуточному нападению. «Поиграй со мной!» — говорил щенок всем своим видом.

Гарри возмущенно фыркнул. У него не было времени на подобные глупости! Он, что, должен был оставить охоту и потакать капризам этого малыша?

Гарри негромко завыл, чтобы проверить, есть ли поблизости другие волки. Вой исходил из самой его глубины и, казалось, весь мир слушал его, затаив дыхание. Находясь во власти первобытной стихии, Гарри слегка отвлекся и потому не заметил, как…

Как к нему присоединился пронзительный высокий лай!

Гарри скептически покосился на непрошеного крошечного компаньона. Тот не обратил на его недовольство ровно никакого внимания и увлеченно продолжал вопить, распугивая, наверно, всю живность в округе. Выть нужно совсем иначе! Гарри сердито рыкнул, и щенок тут же замолчал. Огромные серые глаза выжидательно уставились на Гарри, словно предлагая придумать новую игру.

Но с того было довольно. Фыркнув прямо в морду маленькому нарушителю спокойствия, Гарри развернулся и побежал в глубь леса. Но не успел он пройти и пары метров, как услышал топот маленьких лапок, явно следующих за ним по пятам. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что надоеда бежит за ним, изо всех стараясь не отставать. Гарри снова зарычал и присел на полусогнутых лапах.

Проигнорировав очередное предупреждение об опасности, волчонок упрямо последовал за ним несмотря на то, что Гарри значительно ускорился. Разогнавшись, он побежал так быстро, как только мог, надеясь оставить приставучий комочек шерсти позади. Гарри нарочно продирался через самые дремучие заросли, куда щенку не было хода. Что ж, пусть попробует нагнать его сейчас!

Волчонку преградило дорогу упавшее дерево. Гарри с легкостью через него перемахнул, однако для малыша оно оказалось слишком высоким. Вертя головой во все стороны, он попытался найти обход, однако ничего не вышло. Наконец щенок уселся на хвост, опустил уши и стал горестно наблюдать за тем, как Гарри исчезает из виду.

Волк остановился, желая убедиться, что на этот раз точно избавился от преследователя.

Комочек шерсти поставил на бревно передние лапы и жалобно заскулил, требуя, чтобы Гарри вернулся.

Как бы не так! Волк самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Теперь он может заняться по-настоящему важными вещами. Махнув хвостом, Гарри растворился в темноте.

***

Захныкав, Драко слегка приподнялся на бревне, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на уходящего волка. Он не понимал, почему тот не захотел с ним поиграть. Драко был так дружелюбен! Грустно опустив хвост, волчонок подумал, что снова остался один.

Но это его совсем не устраивает! Тем более теперь, когда он точно знает, что в лесу есть еще один волк. Возможно, тот согласится дружить, если увидит, что Драко тоже кое-что умеет.

Мордочка щенка тут же просветлела, а уши встали торчком. В следующий раз Драко покажет, на что способен! Объяснит, что он — стоящая компания! Тот волк еще увидит.

Но сейчас пора было возвращаться в Хогвартс. Драко соскользнул с бревна и привычным путем направился в школу.

Он твердо решил увидеть волка еще раз. Тот был таким взрослым и сильным. Заметить его можно было только по отблеску темной шкуры, ибо передвигался он бесшумно и незаметно, как тень. И наверняка был превосходным охотником! И мог научить всему Драко. А потом поиграть с ним!

Повеселевший и полный надежд, Драко вернулся в Хогвартс на рассвете, пока все еще спали.

***

Вскоре и Гарри пробрался в гриффиндорскую башню. Усталый и раздраженный, он рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь.

Вылазки в лес всегда его утомляли, а сегодняшняя далась особенно тяжело. Добрую половину ночи он отгонял от себя щенка, а потом было слишком поздно, чтобы начинать охоту.

Надоедливый безобразник, откуда он вообще взялся? Гарри никогда не видел его раньше, хотя глаза… они казались смутно знакомыми.

Гарри зевнул и накрылся одеялом. Раз уж ночь не задалась, нужно хотя бы немного поспать. А охота подождет до следующего раза.

Появление волчонка было случайностью. Сейчас он наверняка вернулся домой, к родителям. Успокоив себя такими мыслями, Гарри быстро уснул. Ему снились полнолуние и серебристые глаза.

***

Две недели спустя

Подождав, пока миссис Норрис пройдет мимо, Гарри выскользнул в сад. Луна освещала все вокруг, и он чуть не подпрыгивал от предвкушения.

Закутавшись поудобнее в мантию-невидимку, Гарри направился в дальний конец сада. Хорошо бы Рон не заметил его исчезновения. Нет, конечно, они с Гермионой знали, что Гарри — анимаг, но все равно не одобряли его ночных прогулок по лесу. Как мрачно пошутил Рон, неужели ему не хватило прошлого года?

Они желали Гарри только добра, но не понимали, что время от времени анимагическую сущность необходимо выпускать на волю. Зато его понимала Луна — и, что не менее важно, верно хранила его тайну. Впрочем, она всегда с уважением относилась к чужим странностям.

На всякий случай Гарри бросил в пространство проявляющее заклинание, но оно не обнаружило ничего подозрительного. Ему предстояло вскарабкаться по стене, чтобы проникнуть в Запретный Лес. Он делал это и раньше, однако стена была довольно гладкой, так что приходилось быть очень осторожным. Когда Гарри был волчонком, то пролезал сквозь небольшую выемку в стене, но сейчас она была для него слишком узкой.

Очутившись на другой стороне ограды, Гарри привычно спрятал мантию под деревом. Окинув взглядом раскинувшийся перед ним Запретный Лес, темный и волнующий, Гарри обратился. В теле волка он чувствовал себя намного уверенней. Бросив последний взгляд на Хогвартс, зверь скрылся в лесу.

Он пробирался сквозь чащобу, чутко прислушиваясь. Вдруг он наткнулся на цепочку свежих следов и настороженно принюхался. Волки. Чужаки на его территории. Шерсть на затылке Гарри стала дыбом. Вконец обнаглели! Он уже несколько раз прогонял членов чужих стай со своих любимых мест для охоты.

Гарри зарычал и пошел дальше, но следов вторжения не было видно. Слегка успокоившись, он решил, что ошибся и теперь можно спокойно поохотиться. Вскоре Гарри взял след зайца, который вел к одному из многочисленных озер. Довольно урча, он пошел туда, куда вели отпечатки лап. Что ж, кажется, эта охота будет удачной…

У-у-у!

Пронзительный вой нарушил ход его мыслей. Гарри напрягся, готовый яростно защищать свою жизнь и территорию, но тут на поляну выкатился уже знакомый белоснежный пушистик. Он радостно залаял, окончательно спугнув зайца. Гарри раздраженно заворчал. Опять? Почему этот малявка все еще здесь? Неужели в прошлый раз Гарри недостаточно ясно показал, что не желает общаться?

Видимо, нет, потому что щенок вытянул лапку и провел ей по морде Гарри. Тот в ужасе отскочил, что вызвало новую порцию развеселого повизгивания. Припав к земле, пушистый комочек довольно неумело притворился, что сейчас нападет. Серебристые глаза с обожанием уставились на Гарри, приглашая принять участие в игре.

Что ж, Гарри никогда не мог проигнорировать брошенный ему вызов. Он опустился на задние лапы и кивнул щенку в знак того, что он может попробовать. Тот немедленно взмыл в воздух. Гарри с легкостью увернулся от неуклюжего нападения, отпрыгнув вправо. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он наблюдал за тем, как волчонок со всего размаху полетел в сугроб. С негодующим писком он выбрался наружу, отряхнулся и прижал уши. Очевидно, кто-то терпеть не мог проигрывать.

Показав, кто есть кто, Гарри удовлетворенно вильнул хвостом и повернулся, чтобы уйти. У него еще оставалось немного времени, чтобы поохотиться. Однако, как и в прошлый раз, он сразу же услышал легкий топот. Волк зарычал и прибавил шагу, надеясь оставить неугомонного малолетку позади. Но, к сожалению, никаких препятствий на пути не встретилось, а быстрый темп щенок выдерживал с легкостью.

Завидев, как волчонок приближается сбоку, Гарри зарычал. Тут же по его хвосту скользнула пушистая лапка. Темно-серый волк мощно дернул хвостом, сбрасывая бесцеремонного щенка. Однако он, по своему обыкновению, проигнорировал его предупреждение и весело понесся рядом.

И так продолжалось целую вечность. Гарри с отчаянием признал, что ему не давал проходу щенок. Поохотиться в такой компании не выйдет — звуки, которые постоянно издавал комочек шерсти, могли отпугнуть и флоббер-червя. К тому же он так и путался под ногами.

Чуть не споткнувшись в очередной раз, Гарри решил, что с него довольно. Он остановился, повернулся к щенку и решительно взял маленького хулигана зубами за загривок. Тот негодующе заверещал и стал извиваться, как угорь, но Гарри было плевать на его возню. Он решительно забросил щенка подальше в кусты и облегченно выдохнул.

В следующее мгновение волчонок с возмущенным воплем кинулся на него и вцепился в ухо. Гарри был поражен: у него хватило наглости броситься в атаку! Он легонько дернулся, стряхивая с себя щенка. Тот припал к земле и оскалился, обнажая миниатюрные клычки. Наглый упрямец! В ту же секунду волчонок несильно ударил его лапой, требуя уважительного к себе отношения.

Во имя Мерлина! Дадут ли Гарри хоть немного покоя? Он раздраженно зарычал, понимая, что для охоты не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. Он пихнул маленького нахала в ответ, отчего тот второй раз за ночь шлепнулся в снег, но моментально вскочил и понесся прямо на Гарри. Тот даже позавидовал его неистощимой энергии. Обессиленно застонав, волк опустился на снег, позволяя щенку отрываться по полной: вопить, карабкаться на него и даже легонько кусаться.

«Рано или поздно он устанет», — мечтательно подумал Гарри. Острые зубки сомкнулись на его ухе, а пушистая лапа заехала прямо по носу.

Гарри снова застонал: «По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь».

***

— Он мне проходу не дает! Я что, нанимался в няньки? — бесновался Гарри. — Пусть поищет себе другую компанию.

Вот уже целый месяц Гарри не мог отвязать от пушистого преследователя, и это действовало на нервы. Иногда было весело, но по большей части Гарри раздражался из-за невозможности спокойно поохотиться.

Конечно, в жизни Гарри случались куда более серьезные неприятности, но эта выводила из себя не меньше.

Не помогало ничего: Гарри рычал, оттаскивал засранца за загривок, убегал, и все равно каждый раз его уединение нарушалось преданным повизгиванием.

На самом деле если бы Гарри не был так взбешен, то оценил бы упорство волчонка. Постепенно игры с ним становились неотъемлемой частью ночной прогулки — а значит, хитрый щенок добился-таки своего.

Луна терпеливо выслушивала жалобы Гарри, так как высказаться Рону и Гермионе он не мог: те просто посоветовали бы прекратить появляться в лесу. Произнося свой пламенный монолог, Гарри яростно нашинковывал ингредиенты для зелий. Луна явно считала, что его проблемы не стоят выеденного яйца. Но даже если так оно и было, Гарри это бесило! Впрочем, сейчас его бесило все на свете.

— И что мне теперь делать? — требовательно спросил он Лавгуд.

— Да ладно, похоже, он милашка, — философски откликнулась она, измельчая златоглазку.

— Никто и не спорит, — вздохнул Гарри и помешал зелье. Как ни странно, в человеческом состоянии он думал о щенке с теплотой, потому что тот был бесспорно очарователен: пушистое облачко с четырьмя лапками и огромными серебристыми глазами. Такой крошечный, но с сердцем льва — иначе не бросался бы на Гарри с таким безрассудством.

— Но это все равно ненормально. Он должен жить в стае.

— Ты не живешь в стае, — возразила Луна.

— Я-то не настоящий волк, — раздраженно ответил Гарри.

Луна одарила его бессмысленной улыбкой.

— Может, он тоже одиночка? — предположила она. — Или просто потерялся.

Гарри замер несмотря на то, что зелье угрожающе забулькало. Об этом он не подумал. Мерлин, что, если этот малыш и правда потерялся? Он же не умеет охотиться! Наверное, бедняжка голоден. А вдруг на него нападут? Нельзя оставить его без присмотра, а не то…

— Вот почему он за мной таскался! Луна, как думаешь? Он наверняка перепуган до смерти, и…

Лавгуд мягко рассмеялась.

— Дети обычно ничего не боятся, — она забросила немного аконита в свой котел. — Страх приходит с возрастом. А пока он просто веселится, исследует мир и влипает в неприятности.

Гарри крепко задумался. Хотя Луна пользовалась славой полоумного фрика, иногда она говорила такие вещи, будто знала больше, чем ее сокурсники, вместе взятые. Однако слова Лавгуд только взволновали Гарри сильнее. Теперь он всерьез забеспокоился за своего маленького товарища.

— В лесу опасно, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — А что, если Хвостика ранили?

— Хвостик? — улыбнулась Луна.

Гарри отчаянно покраснел.

— Ну просто он таскается за мной, как хвостик, вот я и…

— Все нормально, Гарри. Не беспокойся так сильно, с Хвостиком, — она фамильярно ему подмигнула, — ничего не случится. Ему просто немного одиноко и хочется поиграть.

— Но он меня раздражает, — пожаловался Гарри. — Все время путается под ногами и мешает охотиться!

— Так научи его всему! Все равно он от тебя не отстанет.

— Но как я…

— Гарри, все получится, я уверена. Но сейчас предлагаю немного позаниматься зельями, ладно? Мы все-таки на уроке.

Луна редко проявляла практичность, но, когда она это делала, ее стоило послушать. Гарри хмуро вернулся к работе, краем глаза наблюдая за Малфоем, который подошел к Слизнорту сдать приготовленное зелье. Гарри не спускал с него глаз больше по привычке — его извечный противник вернулся в Хогвартс тихим и замкнутым, не задирал Гарри и игнорировал слизеринцев. По большому счету, он общался только с Луной.

Кажется, Драко тоже пытался стать анимагом. По крайней мере, Гарри слышал это от Луны. Не то чтобы его это особенно волновало, но…

— Луна! А как там Малфой? В смысле, он научился превращаться?

Лавгуд хитро улыбнулась.

— Даже быстрее, чем я думала.

И Гарри заподозрил, что она имеет в виду вовсе не анимагическую трансформацию.

***

Драко подошел к столу Слизнорта, старательно не обращая на Поттера внимания. Он спиной чувствовал его взгляд, и это бесило. Поттер будто хотел подловить Драко, поймать его с поличным. Стараясь скрыть раздражение, Драко быстро сдал свое зелье и вышел из класса.

Стычка с Поттером стала недопустимой роскошью. У него и так было достаточно неприятностей, так что, как бы Поттер его не бесил, он старался не реагировать. Что было не так-то просто, учитывая, что Поттер раздражал его одним фактом своего существования. По правде говоря, Драко порядком задолбался, силясь вести себя пристойно.

Облегчение приносили разве что ночные прогулки в лесу. Там Драко мог не сдерживаться, к тому же у него появился друг. Сначала он вел себя угрюмо и недружелюбно, но вскоре смягчился. Волк до сих пор делал вид, что Драко только мешает, однако сносил все его выходки с терпением святого. Он даже не возражал, когда Драко карабкался ему на шею или таскал за уши. А иногда в его взгляде проглядывало что-то почти человеческое, хотя абсурдно ожидать этого от дикого зверя.

Давно никто не был так расположен к Драко, как этот волк-одиночка. И Драко был ему благодарен и не на шутку заинтригован.

Волк был загадкой, которую Драко не мог разгадать. Сильный, грациозный, превосходный охотник — и в то же время одиночка. Он не искал дружбы и яростно защищал свои владения — Драко случалось видеть, как он ревностно выискивал неизвестно кому принадлежащие следы и отгонял чужаков. И в то же время он не причинил вреда беззащитному волчонку, а взял его под свою защиту.

В общем, он был странным, этот альфа-самец без стаи.

— Альфа, — Драко тихонько произнес имя вслух. Кличка подходила волку, отражая его сущность.

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Драко. Сегодня он снова пойдет в лес и разыщет своего сурового друга.

С Альфой он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

***

Волчонок пробирался сквозь густые заросли, стараясь не шуметь. Альфа двигался бесшумно, как привидение, а Драко с недавних пор старался во всем ему подражать.

Завидев перед собой мышь, Драко напрягся, готовясь напасть. Вообще-то он не был голоден, но искушение поохотиться было слишком велико. К тому же мышь сама напросилась — нечего расхаживать по лесу, в котором водятся волки.

Нерешительно шагнув вперед, щенок наступил на ветку, которая издала пронзительный треск. Мышь тут же исчезла из поля зрения, и Драко расстроенно заскулил. Несмотря на то, что он стал значительно быстрее (старший наставник подавал Драко хороший пример), прыжки оставались его слабой стороной. Внезапно мышь снова возникла перед Драко, совсем неподалеку, и он, не раздумывая, взмыл в воздух.

Однако волчонок немного промахнулся, ударился о ствол и отлетел в прикрытую листьями яму, о существовании которой и не подозревал.

Осмотревшись, Драко увидел вокруг себя лишь высокие глиняные стены и понял, что застрял. Драко отчаянно барахтался и подпрыгивал, но все было тщетно. Комочек шерсти жалобно захныкал. Он застрял. Застрял! В панике Драко даже не подумал о том, что, вернувшись в человеческое тело, с легкостью отсюда выйдет. Все, что он понимал сейчас, так это то, что он в одиночестве сидел на дне сырой и грязной ямы, из которой нельзя выбраться, и помощи ждать неоткуда.

Драко задрал морду и тоненько, отчаянно завыл.

***

Гарри пробирался через бурелом, когда услышал еле слышное поскуливание.

Хвостик!

На мгновение волк замер, прислушиваясь, а затем решительно побежал на звук.

Внутри все бурлило от беспокойства за малыша. Он и в лес-то пришел только потому, что хотел с ним повидаться, а крик подтвердил его худшие опасения. Пусть кто-то только посмеет обидеть пушистика, и он разорвет наглеца на кусочки!

Принюхавшись, он понял, что Хвостик где-то рядом. Хныканье звучало все громче. Заметив яму, вокруг которой валялись разворошенные листья, Гарри припал к земле. Из темноты на него уставилась пара округлившихся от испуга серебристых глаз. Хвостик беспомощно протянул к нему передние лапы.

Гарри выдохнул с облегчением. Как от такого малыша может быть столько неприятностей? Хвостик жалобно запищал, требуя немедленных действий. Волк фыркнул и подошел ближе.

***

Альфа бережно взял его за шкирку, вытащил наружу и успокаивающе замурчал. Оказавшись на воле, Драко тут же уткнулся носом в мех своего спасителя.

Альфа добродушно заворчал, позволяя обхватить себя лапками. Устроившись поудобнее, Драко прижался к теплому боку и засопел. Альфа легонько укусил его за затылок — словно укоряя и наставляя в следующий раз быть осторожней.

В ответ на почти отеческие проявления заботы, которые так редко выпадали на его долю, Драко влажно лизнул Альфу. Вскоре он оправился настолько, чтобы снова играть и всячески докучать волку. Цапнув волка за морду, он с визгом стал нарезать вокруг него круги. Альфа терпеливо сносил все его выходки, пока не решил, что пора немного размяться.

Драко покорно вскочил, готовый повсюду следовать за своим другом. На этот раз волк не пытался от него оторваться, а, напротив, то и дело останавливался, чтобы подождать Драко. Маленький жест, но ему он сказал о многом.

Довольный и обласканный вниманием (то, чего он никогда не получал в человеческом теле), Драко подумал о том, что не против провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Хотя остатками разума понимал, что это невозможно. Волк был диким зверем, а Драко лишь притворялся им на пару часов. Скоро он закончит Хогвартс, и их встречам настанет конец. Одна мысль о возвращении к монотонному и бессмысленному существованию нагоняла тоску.

Решив, что подумает об этом позже, Драко задрал хвост и потрусил вслед за Альфой.

***

Он играл.

Гарри едва верил свои глазам. Когда Хвостик оторвался от его бока и кинулся на Гарри, с торжествующим криком повалив их обоих на землю, волк подумал, что атака получилась неплохой. Малыш вообще быстро учился: его движения стали сдержанными и точными, и промахивался он все реже. В свое время Хвостик станет превосходным охотником, горделиво подумал Гарри.

И это время было уже не за горами. Щенок подрастал на глазах: в их первую встречу Хвостик легко поместился бы у Гарри на лапе, а сейчас, чтобы поднять волчонка, необходимы были сразу две. При мысли об этом Гарри взгрустнулось. Жаль будет потерять так недавно приобретенного друга. Но это неизбежно — когда Хвостик немного подрастет, он захочет исследовать и другие леса, вступит в стаю… Куда явно не примут такого зрелого волка, как Гарри. Да и сам он вряд ли сможет подчиняться чужакам. Значит, рано или поздно придется прощаться.

Волчонок вопросительно на него уставился, словно почувствовав перемену настроения, и дружески лизнул в нос. В ответ Гарри нежно прикусил его затылок. Малыш тут же растянулся на примерзлой траве и требовательно подставил животик. С довольным фырканьем Гарри подчинился, почесывая волчонка и зарываясь лапами в пышный мех.

Отдохнув еще пару минут, Хвостик вскочил и легонько пнул Гарри в бок, приглашая побороться. Волк послушно вскочил на ноги и клацнул зубами в миллиметре от уха щенка. Несмотря на рычание и кажущуюся резкость движений, Гарри был очень осторожен, чтобы не навредить малышу даже в шутку.

Они подрались еще немного, причем у волчонка получалось все лучше и лучше, так что Гарри с удовольствием уступал ему пальму первенства. Но иногда он не поддавался, просто чтобы напомнить, кто здесь главный. Волк находил странное удовольствие в том, чтобы наблюдать за успехами Хвостика и понимать, что и он внес свой вклад в его воспитание. Отчасти это напоминало родительскую гордость.

Щенок бесился, пока окончательно не выбился из сил. Гарри умиленно заморгал, когда усталый Хвостик обвился вокруг него и заснул. Волк нежно обнюхал его, и малыш, уверенный, что рядом с ним ему ничего не грозит, вскоре уснул. По сердцу разлилась теплота, а желание защитить Хвостика от любой опасности превышало все разумные пределы.

Зная, что скоро им придется расстаться, Гарри наслаждался каждой минутой, проведенной с щенком. Устроившись поудобнее, Гарри и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что уже рассвело, а щенок исчез. И только следы маленьких лапок подтверждали, что Хвостик ему не приснился.

Гарри тупо уставился на следы: однажды Хвостик уйдет и не вернется. Он подумал, что вряд ли будет обращаться так часто, когда щенок его покинет. Волчья жизнь без пушистого комочка, смотрящего с обожанием, разом теряла свою привлекательность.

Вернувшись в человеческое тело, Гарри задрожал от холода. Плотнее закутавшись в мантию, он растер плечи ладонями и побрел к замку.

Если бы он был повнимательнее, то заметил бы, что неподалеку от его собственных следов тянулась цепочка отпечатков миниатюрных лапок. Также он мог бы заметить, что кто-то расширил дыру в стене, через которую Гарри сам раньше попадал в Хогвартс. Ну, а то, что отпечатки лап после этой дыры резко сменялись человеческими следами, вообще бросалось в глаза.

Однако Гарри ничего этого не заметил. Он думал только о том, что скучает по своему маленькому другу еще до того, как они окончательно расстались.

***

Драко сидел на берегу замерзшего озера, уставившись в пустоту. На улице было холодно, но прежде, чем выйти из замка, он предусмотрительно наложил на себя согревающие чары. В последнее время все чаще хотелось побыть в одиночестве — и это было несложно. Теперь люди были только рады от него отделаться. После войны все изменилось, и Драко всегда был настороже, ожидая то «случайного» толчка в коридоре, то неумело наложенного сглаза.

За его спиной послышался хруст ветки. Резко обернувшись, Драко инстинктивно выхватил палочку.

Поттер поднял руки и виновато попятился:

— Прости, не знал, что здесь занято.

— Ну, теперь знаешь.

Еще пару секунд они пялились друг на друга, и Драко не понимал, как себя вести. Раньше он, не задумываясь, осыпал бы Поттера потоком оскорблений и проклятий, однако сейчас не видел в этом большого смысла. Мысли Драко занимал только Альфа. Без него он чувствовал себя покинутым и никому не нужным, а недо-перебранка с Поттером казалась идиотской и не заслуживающей внимания.

Драко понадеялся, что Поттер проявит понимание и уйдет, но он поступил ровным счетом наоборот: шагнул вперед и спросил со смесью настороженности и интереса:

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

Драко мгновенно ощетинился:

— Тебе-то какое дело? Просто сижу и думаю о своем. Хватит подозревать меня во всех смертных грехах!

Гарри удивленно моргнул, и его брови поползли вверх.

— Я ничего такого…

Но отрицание столь очевидного факта лишь сильнее разозлило Драко. Слишком долго он сдерживался, пытаясь вести себя прилично.

— Да ладно, Поттер! Ты волком на меня смотришь, скажешь, неправда? Будто хочешь подловить на чем-то постыдном. Хочешь увидеть, как я пытаюсь возродить Темного Лорда или, на худой конец, подливаю миссис Норрис валерьянки? Так вот знай: ты достал! Мне это все неинтересно, понял? Не собираюсь я…

— Я пялюсь не потому, что в чем-то подозреваю, невыносимый ты придурок! — выпалил Гарри.

Драко застыл в замешательстве. Он-то думал, что Поттер снова станет отпираться — и у него на языке уже вертелся соответствующий ответ.

— А… зачем тогда? — требовательно спросил Драко.

— По старой памяти, наверно, — неохотно буркнул Гарри, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и взъерошивая себе волосы. — К тому же ты… в общем, в этом году ты изменился.

— О, — тихо отозвался Драко.

— Ты больше ничего не замышляешь, — объяснил Поттер с таким видом, будто смена поведения Драко была делом невероятной важности. — Ты ни с кем не общаешься, и вообще ведешь себя тихо. Ни разу с начала года меня не выбесил. Это просто… странно, понял?

Драко мог лишь надеяться, что его нижняя челюсть не отвисла. Если он не ослышался, Поттер заявил, что скучал! И что он, интересно, ожидал услышать в ответ?

— Сам ты странный, — вяло парировал Драко.

— И это все, на что ты способен? — ухмыльнулся Поттер. Его губы подрагивали в ухмылке. — Раньше ты был как-то поизобретательней.

— Советую заткнуться, шрамоголовый. У меня от тебя уши вянут, — Драко неловко поднялся, потом подумал, что уходить рановато, и снова уселся.

Они помолчали.

— Давно бы так, — внезапно сказал Гарри. — Узнаю старого… м-м-м, вредного Малфоя. Блистательное оскорбление.

И уселся рядом. Драко вздрогнул, когда тот задел его локтем. Тепло его тела было странно знакомым. И манера Поттера добродушного поддразнивания — тоже. Драко еле успел сдержать улыбку.

— Да ладно тебе. Бывало и получше. Например, «Рональд Уизли — наш король». А еще бейджи «Поттер — вонючка». Прекрасное было время! А помнишь, как я…

— Да-да. Твоя фантазия воистину неистощима, — сухо сказал Поттер, но его выдавала улыбка.

— Что ж, приятно слышать, что мои старания не пропали даром, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

Поттер хмыкнул и откинулся на нависавший над ними дуб. На секунду Драко забылся, рассматривая крохотные морщинки, которые собирались вокруг рта Поттера, когда тот улыбался. Опомнившись, он торопливо перевел взгляд на озеро. Луна отражалась от замерзшей поверхности, и Драко подумал о том, как уютно и спокойно сейчас в лесу — особенно под боком темно-серого волка.

— Полнолуние, — тоскливо пробормотал Поттер, и Драко не смог сдержать любопытства:

— Тебя это интересует?

— Сложно объяснить, — дернул плечом Поттер.

Драко не сдержал ухмылки:

— Прозвучит странно, но, кажется, я тебя понимаю.

Поттер вздохнул, явно погруженный в свои мысли.

— Кое-кто от меня уходит, — едва слышно прошептал он, — и я не знаю, как его удержать.

Драко рассеянно прикинул, кто мог бы вызвать у Поттера такую бурю эмоций. Наверное, любовник. Или друг. Впрочем, это совершенно не его дело. Просто чувства Гарри оказались ему близки — пусть Альфа и не был человеком, но неизбежность их расставания причиняла Драко не меньшую боль.

— Так нечестно, — вздохнул Драко.

— Вот именно, — мирно согласился Поттер, и тут же вздрогнул, словно вспомнив, с кем разговаривает. Драко немного напрягся, однако гриффиндорец лишь покачал головой.

— Пора мне, — сказал он наконец. — Не знаю, зачем я вообще сюда приперся.

Он выглядел таким подавленным, что Драко почувствовал, что должен немного его подбодрить:

— Ты можешь думать, что твоя проблема непреодолима, но… со временем все станет на свои места, вот увидишь. Так всегда бывает.

— Спасибо, Малфой, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Слова поддержки от тебя это, конечно…

— Странно?

— Ага, — Поттер легкомысленно засмеялся. — Но мне все равно было приятно.

Драко кивнул и пошел в сторону замка. Он спиной чувствовал взгляд Поттера, но это больше не раздражало. Этот недоумок не хотел ничего плохого, так что пусть пялится на здоровье. Драко подумал, что это даже лестно. Губы тронула легкая улыбка.

Впервые за много недель он не так сильно скучал по Альфе.

***

Драко не мог дождаться наступления ночи. С последней охоты прошло слишком много времени, и атмосфера замка казалась удушающей. Когда он, наконец, вышел в сад, луна бросила на него холодный отблеск — и Драко задрожал в предвкушении. Протиснувшись в выемку в стене, он тут же превратился.

Ночная тишина моментально наполнилась сотней звуков — и они символизировали долгожданную свободу. Он задрал морду и завыл — просто потому что хотел и мог это сделать. Драко с удовольствием отметил, что его вой больше не был пронзительным и визгливым. Теперь он звучал почти как Альфа — низко и более уверенно. Мысль о скором свидании с товарищем привела его в восторг. Драко подпрыгнул и бросился в глубь леса — казалось, он приглашающе раскинул свои объятия. Скрип наста показался волчонку восхитительным — впрочем, после долгого отсутствия его приводило в восторг решительно все.

Но что-то было не так. Поколебавшись, Драко остановился и принюхался. Он учуял чужой — довольно неприятный — запах и отметил непривычную тишину. Что расстроило волчонка больше всего, так это отсутствие Альфы. Шерсть на загривке Драко встала дыбом, и он настороженно затих.

На секунду он подумал, не вернуться ли, однако решительно отмел эту мысль. Альфа не убежал бы, поджав хвост, из-за неясных подозрений. Это был их лес, так что они могли охотиться, когда пожелают.

Вскоре он вышел на небольшую поляну, где они с Альфой иногда встречались. Но его не оказалось и здесь. Ветер, зловеще завывая, шевелил кроны деревьев, а луна скрылась за облаком, оставляя мир в темноте. Драко встревоженно зафыркал.

Сзади хрустнула ветка, и послышалось негромкое рычание. Каким бы испуганным Драко не был, он понял одно: позади точно не Альфа.

Из темноты и правда вышел чужой, здоровенный — почти в четыре раза больше Драко — волк. Его морда была перемазана в крови, а глаза недобро блестели. Завидев щенка, он ощетинился, оскалил клыки и зарычал.

Драко испуганно припал на задние лапы. Он был молодым и неопытным волчонком, но все равно понял — сейчас на него нападают, не шутя. Совсем не так, как Альфа.

Поколебавшись, волчонок медленно попятился назад. Он тихо заскулил и опустил уши, показывая, что сдается без боя. Сражаться с этим монстром было бы безумием. Однако волк, не удовлетворившись предложением мира, лишь приближался, раздраженно рыча. Драко быстро обернулся, ища, где бы укрыться, но поляна, как назло, была ровной и открытой. Ни норы, ни коряги, ни колючего кустарника. Волк угрожающе щелкнул мощными челюстями, и Драко задрожал от страха. Альфа! Где ты, когда так нужен здесь и сейчас? Как мог ты оставить своего друга наедине с этим ужасным…

И тут волк прыгнул. Зачарованно уставившись на его широко распахнутую пасть, щенок взвизгнул и попытался спастись бегством. Но было слишком поздно — со всего размаху в него врезалось тяжелое, мускулистое тело. Прижатый к промерзшей земле, Драко отчаянно барахтался, пытаясь вырваться на волю. Острые челюсти щелкнули в опасной близости, потом еще раз — задев заднюю лапу. Ее пронзила острая жалящая боль.

Драко жалобно завыл.

***

Гарри, оскалившись, двигался в направлении поляны. Отпечатки незнакомых лап не обещали ничего хорошего. Вторжения на его территорию были Гарри не в новинку — жестоко отгоняя нарушителей границ, он знал, что те отступают лишь на время, чтобы зализать раны, и новой схватки не избежать. Похоже, именно это ему сегодня и предстоит.

Принюхавшись, Гарри понял, что на этот раз в его владения забрался черный волк, тоже одиночка. Он отгонял его несколько раз, и всегда приходилось туговато. Это было дикое, агрессивное и тупое создание, готовое напасть без малейшего повода. Гарри злобно зарычал — что ж, он заставит его пожалеть о своей наглости.

Его запах отчетливо ощущался в воздухе, и Гарри удовлетворенно подумал, что враг где-то близко, как вдруг…

Ночную тишину прорезал отчаянный взвизг, который Гарри ни с чем бы не перепутал. Его сердце пропустило удар. Нет! Только не он.

Гарри бросился вперед, продираясь сквозь кустарники так быстро, как только мог. В груди тяжело стучало, от паники из головы вылетели все связные мысли, оставив только ослепляющую ярость.

Хвостик был в опасности.

Этот чужак забрал его щенка!

Глаза темно-серого волка яростно сверкнули, а из горла вырвалось хриплое рычание. Первобытная ярость и желание защитить свое постепенно брали над Гарри верх. Если со шкурки Хвостика упадет хоть один волосок, он разорвет обидчика на части. Жалобный скулеж щенка, раздававшийся совсем близко, разрывал Гарри сердце.

Наконец он вскочил на поляну, вне себя от ярости. Его глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте, так что Гарри без труда заметил черного волка, навалившегося на малыша. Глаза Хвостика округлились от ужаса, щенок мелко подрагивал. Вдруг он проворно откатился в сторону, увернувшись от тяжелой, но неповоротливой лапы своего преследователя.

Не медля ни секунды, Гарри мощным прыжком оказался на середине поляны и сбил чужака с ног. Не ожидавший нападения, тот растянулся на лопатках. Хвостик захныкал и бросился к Гарри, но тот отпихнул его за спину. Сначала надо разобраться с незваным гостем. Заслонив собой пушистый комочек шерсти, Гарри рыкнул, бросая черному волку вызов.

Это мой щенок!

Чужак немедленно вскочил, готовый к бою: хвост трубой, уши напряженно подняты. Зарычав, он взмыл в воздух. Время для Гарри остановилось — он действовал инстинктивно, лишь изредка в уши врывался жалобный скулеж Хвостика.

Черный волк был больше и тяжелее, зато Гарри мог похвастаться молниеносной реакцией. Увернувшись от атаки, он сам сомкнул мощные челюсти на шее волка. Задыхаясь от боли, его соперник рухнул на промерзшую землю.

Убить.

Чужака надо убить!

Если бы черный волк не ухитрился освободиться от хватки Гарри, тот не совладал бы с инстинктами. Почувствовав вкус крови, он бешено зарычал, не желая отпускать противника так быстро. Гарри припал на задние лапы, готовясь броситься еще раз, но тут волк повержено заскулил и повернулся к нему спиной. Усилием воли Гарри остановился и позволил ему уйти. Безумно хотелось вцепиться врагу в горло, но человеческая часть сознания говорила, что убийство, пусть и из мести, недопустимо.

Темно-серый волк задрал морду и победительно завыл, утверждая свою победу и контроль над территорией.

Он не сразу расслышал тихое хныканье, но, когда Хвостик, прихрамывая, подошел и уткнулся ему в бок, все мысли вылетели у Гарри из головы. Щенок так дрожал, что у него защемило сердце. Волк наклонился, чтобы лизнуть ему нос. Тот зарылся в его мех, обхватывая Гарри всеми четырьмя лапками. Волк подумал, что едва не потерял малыша.

Жалобный писк заставил Гарри обнять Хвостика сильнее. Этот комочек шерсти был для него важнее всего на свете — и Гарри решительно не понимал, когда успел так к нему привязаться. Волк с грустью подумал, что расставание с Хвостиком станет для него катастрофой.

Тем временем щенок заскулил и пихнул его в бок, требуя обратить на себя внимание. Гарри методично вылизал его пушистое тельце, проверяя, не ранен ли он. Все было в порядке, если не считать ссадины на задней лапке. Волк постарался не паниковать — хотя пара капель крови на белоснежном мехе вызвала у него настоящий ужас. Рана была не опасной, но залечить ее все равно стоило.

Гарри помнил, что спрятал палочку под старым дубом, вместе с мантией-невидимкой. Не хотелось пугать малыша, но это было необходимо для его же блага. Бережно схватив Хвостика за загривок (волчонок слегка отяжелел, но нести его все еще не составляло для Гарри труда) и побежал в сторону Хогвартса. Сначала щенок, хоть и попискивал, вел себя спокойно, но стоило им приблизиться к замку, в него словно бес вселился. Беспокойно визжа и хныча, он вырвался из осторожной хватки Гарри, упал в сугроб и всем своим видом продемонстрировал нежелание идти дальше.

Тяжело вздохнув — сейчас малыш перепугается еще сильнее, но выбора, похоже, нет — Гарри обратился. Обретя человеческое обличье, он повернулся и увидел, как Хвостик замер от ужаса. Круглые, как чайные блюдца, глаза выражали в равной степени страх и недоумение. Не обращая внимания на боль в сердце, которую вызвало неприятие волчонком своего бывшего лучшего друга, Гарри осторожно приблизился.

— Хвостик, — нежно пробормотал он. — Все хорошо. Не бойся, мой маленький.

Щенок взвизгнул и попятился назад. Боже, он был перепуган до смерти — Гарри с горечью подумал, что даже черный волк не вызвал у него такого отвращения.

Он протянул к малышу руку, на что тот зарычал (Гарри сам учил его, как правильно!) и цапнул за большой палец. Гарри пришел в отчаяние.

— Я не причиню тебе зла, — попытался он еще раз. — Никогда не сделаю больно. Только не тебе, ты же знаешь.

Волчонок, казалось, только запаниковал сильнее. Настороженно следя за каждым движением Гарри, он был готов убежать в любую секунду. Гарри опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на холод.

— Прошу, Хвостик. Это всего лишь я. Позволь мне помочь, милый. Ну пожалуйста…

***

Вот бы все оказалось просто кошмарным сном! После войны Драко снилось и не такое.

Ночка — независимо от того, была ли она плодом его фантазии, — выдалась веселой. На него напали, но затем спасли и за шкирку протащили через весь лес — уже этого было более чем достаточно. Но в довершение всего Альфа — его таинственный наставник и друг — необъяснимым образом превратился в Гарри, черт бы его побрал, Поттера!

Чудо, что Драко не сошел с ума в ту же секунду, но, если так пойдет и дальше, он за себя не ручается. Поттер причитал над ним и говорил ужасные вещи: что он любит Драко, что никогда не обидит и хочет помочь. Мерлин, и как ты допустил все это?!

Вдруг Поттер оказался слишком близко, и Драко не нашел ничего лучше, как зарычать и укусить его за руку. Поттер отшатнулся — в глазах застыли непонимание и обида. Драко ощутил легкий укор совести и настороженно уставился на Гарри — с истинно гриффиндорским упорством тот снова попробовал подойти ближе.

— Я не причиню тебе зла, — прошептал он. — Никогда не сделаю больно. Только не тебе, ты же знаешь.

Драко запаниковал. Ситуация все сильнее выходила из-под контроля. Поттер понятия не имел, с кем разговаривал. Драко даже боялся представить, что будет, когда Гарри поймет, кем оказался его товарищ по играм. С ужасом подумав, что Альфа, его единственный друг, возненавидит своего волчонка, Драко снова отпрыгнул назад. Самое время убежать и больше никогда не появляться в лесу.

Драко уже сгруппировался для прыжка, но… Черт, Поттер смотрел так, будто хотел уберечь щенка от малейшей опасности, как ребенка. Драко заскулил. Это был взгляд Альфы…

— Прошу, Хвостик. Это всего лишь я. Позволь мне помочь, милый. Ну пожалуйста…

Драко понял, как сильно он дрожал, только когда в его мех зарылись пальцы Поттера. Прикосновение было таким нежным и успокаивающим, что волчонок безвольно захныкал и уткнулся мордой в мозолистую ладонь.

— Вот так, — похвалил его Поттер. — Все будет в порядке, мой хороший. Подожди секунду, я сейчас.

Драко напряженно наблюдал за тем, как Поттер возился в снегу в поисках палочки. Вскоре его коснулось исцеляющее заклинание, и боль тут же исчезла. Драко одобрительно взвизгнул, за что был вознагражден очередным поглаживанием. Поттер вздохнул с облегчением, почесывая его за ушком:

— Теперь ты в безопасности, — прошептал Гарри. — Но я так испугался, ты не представляешь…

Он запнулся, не в силах договорить. Драко было больно смотреть на переживания Поттера — и знать, в какую ярость он пришел бы, узнав, что жалеет заклятого врага. Тем не менее, Альфу — а это все равно был Альфа, его верный друг — надо было утешить. Драко робко потерся о ногу Поттера и лизнул его ладонь. Тот ответил растроганным взглядом:

— Мой Хвостик, — едва слышно пробормотал Гарри. — Никому тебя не отдам. Обещаю, я что-нибудь придумаю.

И это стало последней каплей. Драко задрожал — не только от холода. Поттер гладил его, смотрел с нежностью, что-то обещал — и это явно выходило за рамки мимолетной привязанности к хорошенькой зверушке. Драко ощущал вину за каждое прикосновение, за каждый ласковый взгляд, потому что знал, насколько горько Поттеру будет вспоминать, как он унижался перед ненавистным слизеринцем. И, как бы Драко не наслаждался его заботой, он должен прекратить все, как можно скорее, — это было самое меньшее, чего заслуживал Поттер.

Но, черт возьми, как же он будет скучать по Альфе!

Драко решительно, чтобы не передумать, вырвался из объятий Гарри, бросил на него последний тоскливый взгляд и превратился.

***

Драко упал на руки, чтобы не разбить себе лицо, — возвращаясь в человеческое тело, он все время шлепался на четвереньки. Кое-как поднявшись, Драко принялся тщательно стряхивать налипший на одежду снег, чтобы только не смотреть на Поттера.

Но вечно так продолжаться не могло, и он бросил на Гарри осторожный взгляд. Бледный, с вытаращенными не моргающими глазами, тот непроизвольно схватился за палочку. Среди ночной тишины было слышно, как тяжело он дышал.

Драко опасливо шагнул назад и пробормотал:

— Поттер, — потому что не знал, какие слова были бы уместны в данной ситуации.

— Малфой, — механически ответил Гарри. Его голос был пугающе спокойным, разве что немного дрожал.

— Постарайся успокоиться, — сочувственно посоветовал Драко, хоть и сам был как никогда далек от гармонии духа. — Не руби с плеча, понимаешь?

Поттер потряс головой, словно желая удостовериться, что происходящее ему не снится. Беспомощно моргнув, он прошептал:

— Мерлин, глазам своим не верю.

Со стоном он потер виски и обвиняюще воскликнул:

— Так это ты был Хвостиком!

— Десять очков Гриффиндору, — огрызнулся Драко, которого все это начало раздражать. В конце концов, не один Поттер был в шоке.

— Можешь хотя бы сейчас обойтись без своих идиотских шуточек? — хмуро попросил Гарри. — Мне и так хреново.

Решив, что с Поттером в подобном состоянии спорить себе дороже, Драко замолчал. Пауза слегка затянулась, и Драко, поежившись от холодного ветра, подумал, что лучше бы уж Гарри сразу разорался — пусть бы даже разбил ему нос.

Однако тот, похоже, не торопился. Гарри то мерил шагами поляну, то останавливался и с опаской глядел на Драко.

— Если это тебя подбодрит, я бы взбесился еще сильней, — снисходительно заметил Драко.

Поттер, явно не пришедший в себя, снова на него вытаращился. Да сколько можно, в конце-то концов!

— Зачем ты со мной подружился? — требовательно спросил он.

— Откуда я знал, что это был ты, — хмуро ответил Драко. — Вообще-то я тоже пострадавшая сторона!

— Ты… это всегда был ты! — бросил ему Гарри, едва ли сам понимая, что несет. — Ты носился, как бешеный! И повизгивал! Что, детство в голову ударило?

— Ты, кретин! — от смущения Драко отчаянно покраснел. — Прочитай книжку, которую тебе давала Луна! Я только недавно научился трансформироваться, поэтому моя анимагическая форма — волчонок. И будь уверен, я бы держался от тебя подальше, если б только знал, что Альфа — это ты.

— Альфа?

— Твою мать, — от досады Драко закусил губу. — Нужно же мне было как-то тебя называть.

Поттер был очевидно польщен — и, как ни странно, это помогло ему выйти из оцепенения.

— Альфа, — протянул он, слегка приосанившись. — Ты слишком любезен, Малфой.

— Ох, как было хорошо, когда ты был волком и не мог болтать, — закатил глаза Драко.

— Могу сказать то же самое, — парировал Гарри. Он больше не выглядел злобным или расстроенным — просто был слегка озадачен. Снова покачав головой и насмешливо фыркнув, он плюхнулся прямо в сугроб и приглашающе кивнул Драко.

— Холодно вообще-то, — поджал губы Малфой.

— Да ладно тебе, я наложу согревающее. Давай уже, не выпендривайся. Мне нужно… нужно поговорить об этом.

— Я не…

— Ну, пожалуйста, Малфой!

Сдавшись, тот уселся рядом. Гарри не обманул и воспользовался беспалочковой магией — что ж, по крайней мере, они не отморозят себе задницы. Размышления Драко были грубо прерваны Поттером: повернувшись, тот бесцеремонно дотронулся до плеча Драко и уставился ему прямо в глаза. Тот поежился, стараясь не отвести взгляд. Он сто лет не смотрел на Гарри так близко.

— Как я сразу не понял, — задумчиво пробормотал Поттер. — У него же были твои глаза. Такие огромные и серебристые.

Драко шумно сглотнул, не зная, как реагировать, и Поттер наконец-то его отпустил.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — внезапно спросил Гарри, и в его голосе слышалось неподдельное беспокойство.

— Нормально. Спасибо, что… что позаботился обо мне.

— А как же иначе, — неуверенно улыбнулся Поттер. — Разве мог я бросить в беде перепуганного малыша?

Драко застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Услышав фырканье Поттера, он возмущенно воскликнул:

— Это не смешно!

— Да ладно? Только подумай, Малфой. Вероятность нашей встречи была почти нулевой, и все равно она произошла. По-моему, это просто умора.

Драко уселся поудобнее:

— Что ж, должен признать, волком ты был не так уж невыносим.

— Ты тоже ничего, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — По правде говоря, ты был очарователен.

— Поттер! — взъярился Драко.

— Эти твои крошечные лапки…

— Предупреждаю в последний раз! — Драко задыхался от возмущения, чувствуя, как шею и щеки заливает пунцовый румянец.

— И такой пушистик, — невозмутимо закончил Гарри.

— Заткнись немедленно! Мне и так хреново.

Поттер подчинился, однако плечи его подрагивали от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— Помнишь, как я швырнул тебя в кусты? — Гарри хихикнул и хлопнул Драко по плечу. Тот замер.

— Да ладно тебе, не парься, — Поттер (Мерлин, что он делает?) притянул его чуть ближе и пробормотал, почти касаясь губами ушной раковины: — Все не так ужасно.

И это говорил человек, который минуту назад обвинял Драко во всех смертных грехах!

— Вот уж не думаю, — сварливо возразил Драко, молясь Мерлину, чтобы Поттер не почувствовал, как он вздрогнул от его близости. Драко почти физически почувствовал, как губы Гарри — почему он еще не отодвинулся? — растянулись в ухмылке.

— Мне кажется, это даже символично, — сообщил Поттер. — Нам потребовалось обратиться, чтобы наконец поладить друг с другом. Это ли не доказательство того, что чудеса случаются?

— Скорее уж злая насмешка судьбы, — Драко изо всех сил старался звучать ехидно и незаинтересованно, чтобы Поттер не заметил, что он совсем не спешит от него отодвигаться.

— Все равно для меня наша дружба — не пустой звук, — упрямо ответил Поттер.

— Правда? — не удержавшись, выпалил Драко и требовательно посмотрел в ярко-зеленые глаза.

Гарри усмехнулся и рассеянно откинул ему волосы со лба и, похоже, едва удержался, чтобы не почесать Драко за ушком, будто он все еще был щенком.

— Мне кажется, ты мне нравишься, — очаровательно порозовев, признался Поттер. — И, насколько я могу судить, я… я вроде тоже не вызываю у тебя отвращения?

— Только самую малость, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Драко. Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся и подвинулся ближе. Драко старательно делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

— Но что дальше? — тихо, словно мысля вслух, спросил он. В свете последних событий все могло измениться, и Драко не знал, готов ли он к переменам.

— Думаю, все будет по-прежнему, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Поработаем над твоими прыжками. Помнишь, как ты врезался в ствол?

— У меня был отвратительный учитель!

Поттер хихикнул и пихнул его в бок.

— Неблагодарный ублюдок, — бросил он, однако теплота в голосе выдавала его с головой.

— Что ж, думаю, я не против, — милостиво сообщил Драко. Хоть Поттер пока ничего ему и не предлагал, за последние месяцы они научились понимать друг друга без слов.

— Отлично, — прошептал Гарри, мазнув губами по его щеке, что было самым идиотским недо-поцелуем в жизни Малфоя. Драко откинул голову на плечо Поттеру и замер, наслаждаясь тем, как легко Гарри поглаживал его волосы.

***

Два месяца спустя

— Может, все-таки объяснишь, что мы здесь забыли? — ворчал Невилл, неохотно следуя за Луной. Ради любви он был готов на многое, но тащиться посреди ночи в Запретный Лес…

— Тут недалеко, — ободрила Лавгуд, практически заходя на его территорию. — Все равно нарглы не переносят прохлады.

Невилл обреченно вздохнул. Он принимал участие в этой безумной затее только потому, что иначе Луна направилась бы в лес одна, а там могло быть опасно. Одному Мерлину известно, кто там водится.

— Ой, смотри! — внезапно воскликнула Луна.

Невилл, послушно посмотревший в указанном направлении, застыл от ужаса. Из леса неторопливо выбиралась пара волков. Темно-серый, тот, что побольше, несильно пихнул в бок своего компаньона. Тот возмущенно рыкнул и отплатил тем же, явно наслаждаясь прикосновениями альфы. Невилл непроизвольно сделал шаг назад и потянулся за палочкой. Под ногами предательски хрустнула ветка. Волки замерли и настороженно повернулись в их сторону.

— Я знала, что все получится, — гордо сообщила Луна. Она выглядела в высшей степени довольной происходящим. Невилл благоразумно решил, что не время уточнять, что она имела в виду. Белый волк шагнул ближе, и сердце Невилла ушло в пятки:

— Луна, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, — встань мне за спину. Быстрее!

— А в чем дело? — невинно поинтересовалась Лавгуд, и поступила ровным счетом наоборот: сама сделала шаг навстречу зверю.

— Ты подрос, — улыбнулась она волку. — Хотя я и не сомневалась.

Волк поднял голову и потерся об ее руку. Дружелюбно оскалившись, он повернулся и направился обратно в лес. Большой волк нежно лизнул его в морду и кивнул Лавгуд. Насколько необъяснимым не казалось бы происходящее, Луна явно чувствовала себя в своей тарелке.

— Возвращайтесь до рассвета, — напутствовала она парочку. — И не распугайте мне нарглов!

Волки синхронно оскалились и скрылись в темноте.

— Что это вообще было? — слабым голосом поинтересовался Невилл. — Почему они… мне показалось, или…

— Они у меня в долгу, — пояснила Луна. — А теперь не отвлекайся. Нарглы могут быть повсюду… — ее лицо осветила мечтательная улыбка.

Невилл вздохнул и покорно принялся осматривать розовые кустарники на предмет нарглов. Он бы даже не особенно удивился, обнаружив пару штук. Издалека доносился двухголосый вой. Но и волки его не обеспокоили.

В конце концов, они были у Луны в долгу.


End file.
